Reunited with Hope
by Haynee93
Summary: Everyone knew the story about the boy who lived; Harry Potter's story was legendary after all. One thing had been left out of the history books however- Hope. Hope had been adopted into the Malfoy family and was raised as their servant from a young age but no one had ever suspected that she was Harry Potter's twin sister- especially Draco, her best friend!
1. Chapter 1

_I have been tempted to write a Harry potter Fanfic for ages! I love the Potter universe as do many others so I wanted to try an interesting idea, obviously this is only for fun so things will not always match up with the books or films etc but I hope you enjoy it regardless!_

Everyone knew the story about the boy who lived; Harry Potter's story was legendary after all. One thing had been left out of the history books however- Hope.

Hope had been adopted as a maid in the Malfoy's mansion. Different from that of a house elf- she was not a slave, but a servant. In return for their generosity of taking her in and providing for her, she worked as a part of their staff.

Every year when Draco headed to Hogwarts, Hope would watch in envy. She was given a fair education- the Malfoys had hired a personal tutor for her so that she could continue her work. But she had heard wonderful things about Hogwarts and hung on to the dream that she may be able to attend one year!

With a quiet knock she opened Draco's door, she knew that she was the only servant that Draco was kind to but being a similar age allowed them to develop a close friendship.

Normally this wouldn't have been permitted but Hope had been raised in the Malfoy manor from a young age- they were the closest thing she had to a family, so she was an exception.

Draco was already awake as she entered but had not gotten out of bed, he watched as Hope glided across his grand room and opened the curtains "Master Lucius asked me to tell you that he can't make Diagon Ally today, but will accompany you tomorrow".

With a roll of his eyes, Draco threw back his covers "How many times do I have to tell him…I _don't _need an escort…did father say anything else?" His eyes were watching Hope closely as she set down his breakfast on the nearby table.

"No. Why?" With a shrug, Draco pulled a slice of toast from the tray and took a bite "no reason, will you join me?" His hand was held out towards the empty chair while he poured tea into a spare cup "thanks Draco, but I'm working"

He chuckled arrogantly "it's not like mother will scold you" this was true. Narcissa was rather fond of Hope- being the closest thing to a daughter she had, but it was for this reason Hope did not wish to take advantage of her kindness.

There was a timid knock at the door "yes!" Snapped Draco as another young maid entered "Master Draco…apologies, your father wishes to see Hope".

The shaking Maid retreated abruptly as Hope put her hands on her hips "you could be kinder to them you know? You scare them half to death!" Draco pulled off his nightshirt with a scoff "they irritate me- you never get any peace. At least house elves do their work through the night when I don't have to look at them"

Hope turned towards the door incredulously as Draco continued undressing "really Draco? Couldn't you have waited until I left?" He simply laughed in response as Hope hurriedly shut the door behind her.

A nearby group of Maids were watching Hope in disgust as she knocked on Lucius' door- they all hated the favouritism the Malfoy's had for her.

"Enter" Hope entered and bowed her head slightly "you wished to speak with me?" Lucius had always been kind yet reserved with Hope, she had great respect for him "I have something for you, here"

In his hands he held two sealed letters- the crest of Hogwarts was stamped into the bright red wax "Do you wish for me to accompany Master Draco to Diagon ally sir?" Lucius' eyes twinkled as he laughed slightly "I have arranged for you to join Draco at Hogwarts- one of those letters is yours"

With weak knees, Hope stepped forward holding back tears of joy "Master Lucius! Thank you!" He held his hands up with a slight smile "it was Draco's request- thank him. Besides, you have been a faithful servant all these years, you deserve it"

Quickly, Hope shook her head "you have all been kind to me- it was only natural that I serve you!" Lucius sat down and cleared his throat "you may attend but there is a condition- you will still be a servant of Malfoy manor, you are to obey Draco at all times, understood?"

Harry had been stuck with the Dursley's all summer, but finally he was able to see Ron and Hermione; For the last week before school they were all staying with the Weasley's but before heading to his favourite place on earth- second only to Hogwarts, they needed to buy their school things at Diagon ally.

Harry shook his head as he walked away from Ron and Hermione, he cared for them both like a brother and sister- but their quarrels always exhausted him. Thankfully, this time it was short. Ron joined Harry at a nearby desk as Hermione buried her head in the books "what was it this time?"

Ron sighed in dismay "what else? She's still barking on about _SPEW _and she thought I was rude to the woman behind the counter when I was trying on robes" Harry remained silent. Just like Ron, Harry didn't particularly care for Hermione's campaign to save the elves from their enslavement- he just knew how to be tactful about refusing.

As for Ron's behaviour, Harry couldn't always stick up for him- he had to admit Ron could be considered as rude often; hence why Harry would simply remain quiet and neutral "Look who has just walked in! Git! Who is that he's with do you recon?"

Malfoy strode over to them with a girl walking next to him "ugh, if I knew you were in here I would have avoided it altogether" normally Malfoy's lackeys would simply stand behind him sneering along, and so when the girl at his side grew angry Harry couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief "Draco! Do you really have to be so rude? Honestly!"

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her- why did she feel so familiar to him? He held back a snigger; It reminded him of Hermione scolding Ron! She stepped forward with a kind smile and offered out her hand "pleased to meet you, I am Hope. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I have been home-schooled until now"

Draco grabbed her hand and walked away muttering under his breath as she apologised and excused herself. Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione exchanging looks "what?" With a tilt of his head Ron signalled towards Hope "did you see her? That girl?"

Harry nodded with a sarcastic chuckle "yes Ron…funnily enough I did; she was right in front of me" Hermione scoffed before cutting across Ron "what Ron is trying to say Harry is that she reminded us of someone, don't you think?"

Harry held back his grin as he nodded "she actually reminded me of you" Ron laughed slightly in response a little too loudly "You mean she was bossy?" Throwing him a dirty look, Hermione shook her head "No, I only meant she somewhat resembled you Harry- of course it will simply be a coincidence"

Did she? Harry hadn't thought about her looks- he was more stunned by the apparent control she exercised over Malfoy. When Harry shrugged his shoulders, Hermione simply rolled her eyes "like I said it's probably nothing- shall we go find the others?"

Hope was being led away by Draco as he muttered angrily under his breath "Draco…who were they? Why do you dislike them so much?" Draco stopped and lowered his head "it doesn't matter- they don't matter".

The boy with the glasses on; what had made her want to talk to him? She wanted to ask Draco more about him- but something told her she should drop it. With a wide smile and growing excitement, Hope squeezed Draco's hand firmly "come on! Where shall we go next?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing to finally return to the burrow! The noises of the chickens clucking in the garden, the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking and Magic- here Magic was everywhere! All of it was in stark contrast to the Dursley's house and he loved it!

As Harry walked through the room he noted a pile of washing folding itself- times like this made Harry wonder if even aunt Petunia would appreciate magic like this. A small voice responded in his head; nope! She would probably insist they weren't folded property and do it again herself anyway!

Ron bustled into the room before heavily thumping himself onto the sofa- earning himself a little titter from Hermione. Sensing an impending quarrel, Harry signalled to Ron "shall we take our things upstairs?"

Cottoning on faster than normal, Ron nodded quickly and rose to his feet once more.

Harry watched as Ron threw his packages on a chair in the corner before falling onto his bed "finally, some peace and quiet! Honestly girls are exhausting!" A knock sounded from the door as Ginny poked her head in. Ron snarled in her direction unkindly "what do you want?!"

Harry had always admired Ginny and her strength. He couldn't recall ever seeing her cry or losing control over her emotions! Her brown eyes were large with anger "what's _your _problem?"

Ron huffed loudly "Nothing! I just want to know why you're bothering us" With a slight hesitation she turned to face Harry "I… just wanted to say hi to Harry that's all!" a slight tinge had appeared in her cheeks but Harry thought nothing of it- she had always been a little strange around him.

"Hi Ginny, have you had a nice summer?" Not even giving her a chance to respond Ron stood up and pushed her through the door "ok he said hi! Now go away-ok?"

At last, just one more night before he could return home! His week at the burrow had gone quick, and as always it was hectic. Ron had left everything until the last minute once again so Mrs Weasley was scolding him loudly as she packed his trunk.

Harry had already began packing a few nights previous though most of his trunk was packed before he came to the burrow- he simply needed to add his new additions that he had bought from Diagon ally.

Finally, things had settled down. The girls had already gone to bed but Ron was only just changing into his pyjamas "what a bloody day!" Turning onto his side to face him, Harry laughed quietly "You knew Hermione would do your homework if you left it until last minute didn't you?"

Despite his ears turning red Ron shook his head "not at all! Mind you it's creepy! As if she actually _enjoys _it! Do you know she actually finished it all in the first week of the holidays?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders indifferently "so? I did too" Ron's mouth opened slightly "are you barking? Why?"

Ron was as good as a brother, but he could never understand. Harry and Hermione were raised by muggles- upon returning home for the holidays they were isolated from the wizarding world. Harry found solace in his homework; it reminded him that it was not all a dream- Hermione surely felt the same!

It was not uncommon for Harry to have dreams- they haunted him night after night. It used to be hard to distinguish between his nightmares and when he was watching through Voldemort's eyes; but he could now tell the difference.

Tonight was no exception. One again his mind was wandering far away from the burrow. Looking into a mirror back at his own green eyes- he was not wearing his glasses but somehow his vision was OK without them!

How strange! His heart was thumping loudly in excitement- he was going to Hogwarts! Recalling the common room with the open fire and comfy chairs he let the excitement grow. Finally- he was going home!

"Still working? Have you managed to even pack yet?" Draco was leaning against the door frame of the room Hope had been cleaning in. She smiled widely "I packed ages ago! I'm almost done in here though then I'm going to bed- the train leaves at 11, right?"

Draco's smile faltered slightly as he stood up straight "yeah, I didn't realise you were going straight to sleep…never mind. I will see you in the morning OK?"

Lowering the rag in her hand, Hope took a step closer to him "Draco? Could it be that you were you waiting for me to finish?" After a momentary pause, Draco nodded slowly "I thought we could talk for a little while- I could tell you about Hogwarts"

She wanted to know everything! Draco had told her so many things before but she wanted to know more! Secretly, she hoped he would tell her more about the boy they had met too- she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere!

"Are we going to have a pyjama party Draco?" His face fell before he laughed and nodded "bring your pillow!"

Hope picked up her rag once more laughing "OK, it's a pyjama date! Let me finish up here and I will meet you in your room in half an hour OK?"

Hope bent over the sink; gripping the cloth so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her heart couldn't stop pounding in excitement! Her eyes shifted into the mirror, noting that her face was slightly pale but her cheeks were flushed with deep pink- and her emerald eyes were large with wonder.

Wondering about Hogwarts- what did it even look like? She opened her mind to the possibilities- no doubt she would be in Slytherin with Draco. She pictured a large red room with comfy chairs and an open fire! With a frown she shook her head- Draco had said that the Slytherin common room was green!

It had been so long since she had snuck into Draco's room, his parents undoubtedly didn't mind their harmless sleepovers and friendship- but the other maids loved to gossip and could be rather cold towards Hope at times.

Draco opened the door to let her in. She was stood in his door way with her pillow hung over her arms "Hey, you're not in your pyjamas yet Draco!" Defensively, he held his hands up with a slight smile "don't worry! I will get dressed soon- my father wants to see me first"

Draco sighed after he closed the door behind him- what could his father possibly want at this time? Trying to ignore the shadowy feeling in his stomach, Draco headed towards his father's room. _What if it's __**him**__? _

"Enter" relief swept over Draco when he saw that his father was alone "father- you wanted to speak with me?" Lucius nodded and offered him a chair "sit".

What was wrong? His father seemed rather serious- was it regarding the dark lord after all? "I want to talk to you about Hope…she has been with us for a very long time. We adopted her into our household when she was only 5- and so were you"

Draco was trying to control his impatience- what was he getting at? "My point is Draco; you have been together a long time. Your mother and I are fond of Hope- she is a good girl and we know you consider her a close friend…"

Draco rose to his feet with a quiet sigh "are you going to get to your point soon father?" Lucius' eye's hardened "sit down, I have not finished talking" Draco sighed heavily but remained standing "you don't need to finish father- I already know what you are getting at. You needn't worry I consider her nothing more than my childhood friend"

With clenched hands Draco faced away from his father masking the shadows that lay in his face "I would never fall in love with a lowly maid of unknown origin- I have to marry a pure blood like myself!"

Draco had always known that his parent's had only adopted an orphan to maintain a good image for the Ministry- Hope had been given the name Malfoy as a formality. There was no way to know if she was a pure blood, half blood or…he pushed the thought from his mind.

It was true they had given her privileges that normally wouldn't have been given to any other servant- but this was not through love or kindness! If that had been the case they would consider her a daughter and not just a maid.

No, they simply knew that they had to show the orphan they adopted was not neglected- the Ministry had to buy that the Malfoy's were generous so that they could retain a good relationship- beneficial to both sides; The Ministry wanted the Malfoy's money- and the Malfoy's wanted the Ministry's power.

Draco was the only one who truly cared for her; she was the only one in this house who really knew him- who didn't just want something from him.

"Very well Draco- your request for her to join you at Hogwarts simply made us wonder" Draco shrugged his shoulders "I figured it would be nice to have a servant at school too" with a cruel laugh Lucius sat back "of course, it was foolish of me to even suspect- forgive me- good night son"

Draco turned to leave before Lucius cleared his throat "oh one more thing Draco...I need to talk to you about the Hogwarts express!"

Turning his head back towards his father, Draco sighed "you have received _his_ orders? Very well, I will be sure to stay out of the way"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco used to relish his name, being a Malfoy was a privilege. They had Money, they had respect and they had pure blood. Hope had been the one to make him see sense. He watched her live happily in the Malfoy manor- ignorant of their sins; all the while serving them faithfully as they looked down on her!

How could he break free? How could he find a way to take Hope away from it all? Upon returning to his room, Draco smiled widely at the sight that greeted him; Hope had clearly fallen asleep whilst waiting for him. Her dark hair was messily sprayed against her pillow and her deep green eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids.

Silently, he dressed and climbed into his bed next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her small frame and planting a feather soft kiss into her hair. She wasn't just some lowly maid- not to him!

It was too hot. Opening her eyes to see why she was remarkably overheated, Hope strained to see through the darkness. Noting that she was still in Draco's room she turned her head quickly to locate him. His silvery blonde hair was unmistakable-even in this darkness.

Feeling his arm draped around her confirmed the source of her discomfort. It was the first time she had felt out of place in Draco's room. Normally they would have slept at opposite ends of the bed or camped on pillows on the floor- it was the first time she had woken up to see him so close to her.

Quietly, she placed his arm carefully beside her and pulled the covers back- she needed to return to her own room.

This had been the plan…however feeling Draco's hand grasp onto hers had stopped her from moving. Gently, he pulled her back and whispered into her ear "please, stay. Don't leave!" Draco was her friend- he was like her brother and she also knew her place- it wasn't here.

Ignoring the hammering of her unsteady heart she shook her head slowly and unhooked Draco's hand from her own "I'm sorry…_master_ Draco. I shouldn't be here"

Draco watched woefully as she fled his room, before laying his head where he could still feel her warmth and whispering "no, you shouldn't!"

"Ron! Goodness sake!" Mrs Weasley was half dragging Ron behind the rest of them; he had apparently dropped something yet again- but was dangerously close to missing the train. The three of them hurriedly said their goodbyes to Ron's family before Hermione turned to face Harry "sorry Harry, Ron and I need to go".

Harry nodded, he understood that Hermione and Ron were prefects and they had to join the others. Not knowing how long he had to wait until they returned, he decided to try and find some of their other friends to enjoy the journey with.

As always the train was full of energy as everyone hyped over their summer activities. Spying a head full of long, dark hair, Harry approached the girl curiously "Hope wasn't it? Are you okay?" her eyes were slightly red but she smiled regardless- _She's been crying!_

"Oh? You're the one I met in Diagon ally! I'm ok thank you, just a silly squabble with Draco" Harry shrugged his shoulders with a small smile "I'm not surprised- he is a git after all!"

Instantly regretting his choice of words Harry held up his hand "ah sorry! I didn't mean to offend you- I'm just surprised that a nice girl like yourself is friends with Malfoy! I can introduce you to some nice people you know?"

Her eyes narrowed on Harry's raised hand "no thank you! _I _can decide who is nice; I don't need _your _help!" She stormed off with her nose in the air and with a groan Harry realised he had become the villain in some warped story where Malfoy was the hero!

Recalling his first encounter with Malfoy, Harry grinned with amusement; he had refused his help in the same manner.

Harry refused to be on the same level as Malfoy! He ran forward quickly and tapped Hope on the shoulder "hey! Listen- I'm sorry. You're right- that was pretty rude of me. Can we start over? I'm Harry Potter".

Harry was used to people's eyes dashing to his scar for confirmation- Hope's didn't though and Harry found this rather refreshing! Instead her eye's narrowed "I see, no wonder you're so rude. I hope you don't expect me to fall at your feet because you're a celebrity!"

What was her problem?! Harry laughed incredulously "No- that's not my intention! Really, you have me all wrong!" Her eyes softened somewhat but Harry could still sense her wariness of him "OK, Harry Potter- let's start over. I'm Hope Malfoy- pleasure to meet you".

She was a _Malfoy?! _Clearly Harry's shock was present on his face as she chuckled and threw her hair back "I'm not surprised that you find that shocking- the truth is Draco's family adopted me. So I owe everything to them- they _are _nice!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears- the Malfoys had adopted her? They were _nice _to her? Something was wrong with this world- When even the Malfoys were capable of being kind to an orphan they had adopted but Harry's own relatives looked at him as though he was some kind of disease.

Spotting the light blonde hair approaching them Harry decided he should cut the conversation short "Well good luck at the sorting Hope- I'm sorry again if I offended you" ignoring the tension that Malfoy brought with him, Harry turned away to find a seat.

"What did four eyes want?" Hope turned her face away from Draco "Harry? Oh...nothing- just wishing me luck for the sorting ceremony" his hand gently touched hers "listen, I know you don't like them, but…"

Hope sighed heavily "just drop it Draco- ok? I have no intention of intruding in your school life- I won't make you chose between me and your friends- but if all the Slytherins are like that I would rather belong to a different house!"

She didn't mean that. In all of her dreams she had always envisioned going to Hogwarts and being in Slytherin house with Draco! The exception to this had been the other night; she thought back to the image of the red room. Hadn't Harry Potter's robes contained red too?

The train shuddered suddenly; throwing Hope violently into Draco "what's going on Draco?" Draco's eyes narrowed before he grabbed her hand and began walking quickly "Follow me…the train is under attack!"

Harry had been thrown from his seat as the train shook suddenly. A wickedly bad feeling had settled into his stomach! Quickly, he dived at a second year who was peering through the window "get down!" Glass showered over them from the impacting blast of green light- but thankfully no one was hurt!

Students were rushing through the corridors as more and more blasts hit the train. The few teachers who were on board began rounding the students up for an emergency evacuation, accompanied by Hermione and Ron- who were also herding the students off the now stationary and derailed train!

He needed to help too! He began shouting in every direction for people to escape. A first year girl was cowering in the corner with frightened tears as other students barged past her. Harry pushed through and bent down "what's your name?"

Her blue tearful eyes automatically hovered over Harry's scar before she spoke quietly "Annie…what's going on?" Harry offered her a kind smile "don't worry about it, follow me and I will take you to the others ok?"

Harry sighed awkwardly as she held on to his hand tightly, Hermione scrambled back onto the train and screamed behind her "Ron! Harry's here come help- he has a first year!" She rushed forward and glanced over his shoulder "is that everyone? Are you ok?"

Harry nodded guiltily- had they come for him? Hermione seemed to know where his thoughts had turned- she guided the first year to Ron and glared angrily at Harry "don't you dare Harry! Don't blame yourself- don't even think about going to fight them either!"

Harry nodded reluctantly- nothing good could come of him charging at the enemy by himself.

Before he could take a step towards the exit after Hermione, a hand grabbed him from behind "Shhhhh. Quiet Potter! Listen- I need you to do something for me" Draco Malfoy was stood in the door way with Hope by his side "what do you want Malfoy?! Shouldn't you have been helping with the other prefects?!"

His face twisted with apparent irritation "just listen to me! You're a do-gooder?! Take Hope with you will you? I don't like you but I can't deny that you can be trusted to keep others safe!"

Hope turned to face Malfoy desperately "what are you saying? I can't leave you! They are trying to hurt everyone!" Pointedly, Malfoy looked at Harry "please Potter, you know who it is out there- if they see her with me it will only put a target on her head!"

Malfoy knew that Harry was well aware how deeply his family was involved with Voldemort- he was also aware that the other death eaters weren't fond of them. Why couldn't he just say that to Harry?

What was with the coded message? Why didn't he simply say 'they can't touch me because I'm a fellow death eater's child but they can get to me by hurting someone close to me?'

With wide eyes, realisation set in. Harry scoffed unpleasantly "She doesn't know- does she?"

Malfoy simply lowered his head and shook it slightly while Hope stared confusedly between the two of them "What is he talking about?!" Malfoy's eyes shot pleadingly at Harry who turned his head to Hope "nothing…lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hope left with Harry but she couldn't keep her eyes off Draco- what had Harry meant? What was Draco hiding from her? The first year students had already been evacuated by the first emergency Portkey along with the second years- however things were getting dangerous!

Hooded figures had surrounded the remaining students and teachers, though they had at least halted their attack. Grabbing Hope by the hand, Harry rushed over to his companions who had their eyes fixed on the sneering attackers.

The Hogwarts express was in a sorry state and their path to the next emergency portkey had been blocked off- the situation was indeed looking bleak! Harry's red haired companion muttered to him indiscreetly "what's she doing here?"

Ignoring his rudeness, Hope cast her eyes back over Draco- he had joined a group of nearby Slytherins and thankfully was safe.

A bright light suddenly appeared, the warmth of its glow was somehow reassuring and pure- help had arrived!

Three figures stood where the light faded. One of them, an elderly looking wizard with long white hair- Hope recognised as the headmaster of Hogwarts! Dumbledore walked forward slowly and without a moment's delay the menaces scarpered.

The woman who was stood next to him rushed forward to help the remaining students "the emergency Portkey's have been specially modified to take you directly to your common rooms- the sorting ceremony and feast tonight have been postponed until further notice. Remain in your dormitories until you receive word from your prefects stating otherwise!"

Harry nudged gently past Hope and the others to approach the woman "Professor McGonagall? What about the first years who haven't been sorted yet?" With a thin smile she placed a hand on his shoulder "not to worry Potter- they have been temporarily divided up into the care of prefects from each house until the sorting can continue"

With a gentle tug Harry reached back and pulled Hope forward by her sleeve "What about Hope? Its her first year here too" The next Portkey had arrived, the professor pushed them forward impatiently "take her with you for now Potter- quickly! That's the portkey for Gryffindor"

Nodding in understanding, Harry carried on pulling Hope by the sleeve who stammered nervously "Ah…but- wait! What about Draco?" She couldn't see him anywhere! Harry shook his head quickly and pulled Hope closer to the portkey "its ok- it's only for now! Besides he knows you're with me!"

It was a tight squeeze for everyone to get a touch on the Portkey- but it was a greater discomfort to actually use one! The strange pulling sensation squeezed the air from Hope as she vanished with the others.

In an instant, Hope found herself looking at a vision of Red! She blinked in a state of confusion as she battled the motion sickness. Surely she was imagining things? Had the motion sickness affected her mind?

Walking around the crowded common room in a daze, Hope placed her hands on everything she could; she wanted to confirm that it was all real! Snapping out of her daydream as a hand touched her shoulder, Hope stared at Harry with huge eyes "are you ok? You aren't going to be sick are you?"

Shaking her head slowly, she sat down in one of the nearby arm chairs "No…I'm ok now- I think I just experienced déjà vu or something!" Her eyes were still glued to the surroundings but thankfully the colour was returning to her face!

Harry watched the spooked girl curiously for a moment before heading towards Hermione "what was that about Harry? Is she ok?" Ron slumped over to join in, having caught their conversation "she's a loony that one! What does she mean Déjà vu?"

Hermione's spine straightened quickly as she spewed out the textbook within her once again "Déjà vu; a feeling of having already experienced the present situation!" Harry disguised his snort with a cough as Ron held up his finger rudely "I know what it means! I meant I just wondered what it was that she had experienced again!"

With a look of disgust, Hermione turned away from Ron and approached Hope "Hope was it? I didn't get chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Hermione Granger- a prefect for Gryffindor. If you need anything just let me know okay?"

With an appreciative smile Hope shook her hand "Thank you Hermione, I'm Hope Malfoy". An abrupt silence fell over the room as Ron's voice bellowed out "WHAT?! You're a Malfoy?" Angry green eyes fixed on Ron and with clenched hands, Hope rose to her feet "Something wrong with that?!" Hermione flashed a pointed look at Ron "of course not…_right Ronald?" _

With red ears Ron shook his head sarcastically "of course not…unless she is also a sneaky, stuck up, slimy piece of work like the rest of them!"

In response to her furiously flushed face; Harry waited for her to burst into tears- as he had come to expect from girls his age, the exception being Ginny. However, with anger as her fuel, she marched over to Ron.

Standing toe to toe with no evidence of being intimidated by his build or height, she grabbed his shirt and leaned into him fiercely "what do you know? How _dare _you judge them! You don't know them…and you don't know me! What? Are you seriously saying you don't like me because of my name!?"

Harry spotted Ginny grinning widely as she shuffled to the front of the crowd. Ron didn't attempt to back away nor did he try to remove her grip, instead he lowered his head and spoke quietly "I could say the same! Don't pretend to not know anything! Are you telling me that you don't refer to us Weasleys as blood traitors?!"

With a shaking hand, Ron pointed at Hermione "Did you know that your precious _Draco_ calls her a _Mudblood! _I'm surprised that you weren't running around in hoods with the rest of them- cheering on _Draco _from the side-lines were you?!"

Harry ran forward and pulled Hope back defensively…Ron had gone too far! He stared incredulously at Harry "don't tell me _you _of all people are going to defend them?!" Hope was silent as she stood staring wide eyed at Ron "what are you talking about?! I hate you- I hate all of you!"

She suddenly ran and burst through the portrait as Hermione ran after her "Wait Hope! We're not supposed to leave….she gone!" Ginny laughed loudly "good! Let her go to the Slytherins- where she belongs!"

Why did Harry feel so hurt? Why was he so bothered that she had run away, that his chest was feeling painfully tight? With a strangled voice he spoke to Ron "Ron…she doesn't know anything- She is adopted!"

Hermione's face seemed to illuminate in understanding but Ron simply shrugged "why should that matter? She is still one of them!"

With a loud sigh, Hermione turned to Harry "lets not talk here anymore…you should go after her Harry, that way you won't get caught"

Their things had been the last to get transported and had appeared a short while later in their rooms; Harry knew Hermione had told him to go get Hope because he could use his cloak to avoid getting caught…just like they had done so many times before.

Harry didn't blame Ron for his prejudice…he was right. The Malfoys had earned the Weasley's dislike, but even Harry could tell…Hope was a Malfoy in name only! Ensuring no one was watching, Harry pulled the cloak on and headed towards the portrait door.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had no idea where to even start looking, he figured that all he could do was simply walk and hope that he could catch up with her.

He began to wander absentmindedly, allowing his legs to drift without any guidance from his head. Eventually he ended up looking through the nearby window at the smoke that could be seen rising from Hagrid's hut- indicating that he was home. Could Harry sneak a visit?

Having no idea where Hope could be, her going to the Slytherin's Dormitories was all that Harry could conclude; surely Draco would have mentioned them to her at some point?

Convincing himself that this was the case, Harry was unable to resit the temptation. He made his way onto the castle grounds towards Hagrid's- wrapping his cloak around tightly to avoid detection.

Thankfully, there were scarcely any teachers around which made it even easier to slip through the main door. Harry knew he was earning himself one of Hermione's scolding's later, but he didn't care- after all she was the one who had prompted him to leave in the first place!

The sky had not yet turned dark, had they arrived on the Hogwarts express as normal they surely would not be at Hogwarts until much later when night had fallen. Therefore, despite seeing Hagrid's hut in the distance, a strong urge to take a detour was floating in Harry's mind- why did he suddenly wish to visit the Black lake?

Usually, he loved to settle under the tree in times when he wanted to be alone or on hot days when he was needing shade- did he want to be alone right now? Hadn't he been yearning to see Hagrid just a moment ago?

Deciding to go with the flow, Harry allowed his feet to carry him in the direction of the black lake. Though he never expected to find anyone there; sat in his spot under his favourite tree.

Arms wrapped around her legs and hair flowing in the chilly breeze, Hope was gazing into the depths of the dark water.

As he approached her silently, a melancholy feeling flowed throughout Harry. He recognised the sadness reflected in her eyes; it was the kind of sadness he had endured since the beginning- loneliness.

Hope's head turned a little as he sat next to her, but she remained silent. Harry's eyes also rested on the lake as he briefly remembered what lay down there. Shaking away unnecessary thoughts, he turned his head to greet her sombre smile.

"Please forgive Ron, he may come across rude but he isn't a bad person" Hope sighed quietly but deeply as her eyes returned to the water "I know…he reminds me of Draco, he acts rude and selfish all the time- he even says inconsiderate things. But really, he is kind. I can only imagine the horrible things he must have said to stir such hatred in your friend"

She laughed bitterly as she continued "He used to speak the same way to the other servants at home, but he didn't mean it! He simply hated how they were there to do things his parents should have been doing! He used to say that in place of love and affection they would give him money and possessions!"

It was strange listening to Hope's version of Malfoy. It sounded as though Malfoy's rudeness was a front to disguise his own loneliness!

Harry felt a pang of envy as; Malfoy had been given Hope- who could combat his loneliness…Harry had been given Dudley- who only increased Harry's misery!

It wasn't enough though; hearing one person's account of Malfoy being kind to them was not enough to convince Harry that he was a good person! But Harry found himself wanting to try and see beyond his hatred of Malfoy- was that possible?

Harry shook his head with a small smile; he did not like Malfoy. He possibly would never like him; some people just weren't supposed to be friends! But Harry wanted to befriend Hope and in order to do so he had to let go of his hatred.

Why? Why was Harry going to such lengths? Was it because Draco Malfoy had asked him to watch over her? Harry shook his head- Malfoy didn't need to ask Harry to protect someone in need. Malfoy had said it himself; Harry was a 'do gooder', yet somehow there still seemed more to it.

Harry considered it was because he saw himself in her; both of them had been left in the care of families that would never love them as their own and were simply viewed as servants- Harry had never been titled as such but his role was the same.

The Malfoys didn't neglect Hope as Harry was neglected but even so- she was still showing the signs of someone who had grown without knowing the love of a parent.

"Hope, I do not doubt that Mal-Draco has been kind to you…" Harry trailed off as realisation set in. He felt ashamed- how could he forget one of the most important lessons Sirius had taught him?

He had been unable to let go of his anger towards Draco Malfoy because he had never considered that he too was capable of having both light and dark inside of him.

Offering a warm smile Harry continued "Someone once told me that we all have light and dark inside of us. I have only seen Draco's dark side- as have many others. From this we have only been able to focus on our hatred of him. I can see he is your dearest- and possibly your only friend but I hope that I can become your friend too! Maybe then I can see Draco's light and move beyond my hatred".

Hope looked at Harry pensively "Draco has always been reluctant to show that side to others! I doubt he will let anyone see that 'light'. I can tell that everyone hates him- nobody will believe he is capable of showing it!"

Her head settled back in her arms while her large green eyes once again stared into the dark depths of the lake.

Harry sat back with a grin as he gently nudged his shoulders into Hope "I wouldn't be so sure; he's already shown me a glimpse- when he asked me to protect you. That is why I think things will be different this year".

Hope's eyes returned to Harry questioningly "why things be different?" She watched apprehensively as Harry rose to his feet with a large stretch before he answered "you're here with him! I think you're the one who will show to people that he is capable of more than what we have all come to expect".

Hope looked at Harry playfully with a sly grin "does that mean you want to be friends with Draco Malfoy?"

He laughed sarcastically but then held a finger to his chin as he considered the possibilities "hmmm my dislike of him has not gone, but you have certainly made me question whether my relationship with him could be different. I guess you could say; I hope that we can make peace- we are all stronger if we are united after all"

She stared at Harry blankly for a moment before clutching her sides in laughter "wow…that was so _corny!"_ Harry's own laughter roared back at her- she was right! It really was cheesy!

Unaware that they now had a spectator, Harry held a hand out to pull Hope to her feet with a friendly smile "you know; if you haven't decided on a house yet. I'm sure Gryffindor would love to have you…"

"No! I mean…she will be happier in Slytherin. Having a Malfoy as a Gryffindor is asking for trouble- I doubt her 'family' would be too happy!" Harry's head turned towards where the interruption had come from; Ginny appeared from behind a tree with strangely clouded eyes.

The strange pressure in the air told Harry he was in the middle of some unfathomable girl trouble. He stepped towards Ginny with an uncertain smile "hey…did Hermione ask you to come get me?"

Her brown eyes flashed towards Hope with apparent disdain "yes, she wanted to make sure you were both ok. Also, I'm supposed to tell you the feast and sorting is back on everyone is gathering in the hall now!"


	6. Chapter 6

C6

Instead of walking towards the castle, Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve indicating for him to remain with her. With a small nod, Harry turned to face Hope "listen, I will catch up okay?"

Hope nodded with an uncertain smile but she left regardless. Harry turned away from her and took a step closer to Ginny "is everything ok?" Her face had turned a delicate shade of pink but her eyes remained direct.

"I know you like her Harry and I didn't wish to come across as petty- but I meant what I said; she should stick to Slytherin! Not because I dislike her- I just doubt her adoptive family would be happy if she went back as a Gryffindor. Do you think Malfoy would still be kind to her?"

Harry couldn't honestly answer her- in fact he did think Malfoy would still be kind to her! Ginny hadn't seen his sincerity as he asked Harry- someone who he considered an enemy, for help.

"We are older now Ginny and have to think about this maturely. The fight with Voldemort is only going to get harder from here- we need to set our prejudices aside and fight together."

He let out a little sigh, he didn't wish to fight with Ginny "I honestly believe that if Hope is in Gryffindor and Malfoy shows that he still cares for her regardless, it will be a single step to help bring the other houses and Slytherin together- we're all a part of Hogwarts after all!"

He watch Ginny's shoulders drop slightly "We're not going to agree on this are we? Honestly Harry, I understand what you're getting at but we're in the real world- Hagrid will be minister before the Slytherins stop being dodgy!"

Harry's face cracked in a slight grin "you know I think Hagrid would make a fine Minister!" It was hard to not laugh at Ginny's screwed up face of uncertainty! Harry shook his head as he discarded the bizarre image of Hagrid in his mouldy suit and yellow flower "any way Ginny, let's forget all that other stuff for now- how about we sneak out tonight? Black- lake- side- midnight- picnic?"

Her finger was resting on her chin as she thought for a moment; this made Harry slightly panic whether her feelings for him had changed- until she winked with a giggle "only kidding! You're buying!"

It was hard to supress yet another grin "deal! I'm sure Dobby will be all too willing to accommodate- especially if there are socks involved"

As they both headed back Harry wondered for a moment if he should reach for Ginny's hand; however when Ron appeared with Hermione this idea soon faded "Harry! There you both are! Come on, everyone else is already in the main hall!"

Harry didn't need to be looking at Ron to know his eyes were rolling, stifling his laughter he watched as the gap between him and Ginny was filled with Ron's presence "honestly, does she _ever _stop bossing us around- I told her you wouldn't be far!"

Upon entering the feast, Harry was relieved to see that Hope had made it back ok. It was strange watching as she stood at the front of the hall with the first years- she towered over them but had equally shaking knees as she waited to be sorted.

When it was at last her turn, she walked almost unsteadily up the stone steps and sat on the stool. Harry was curious, he was one of the few to know the secret behind the sorting- if Hope wished for it she could join him in Gryffindor!

The hat remained quiet for a short while but when he finally spoke- it was directly to Hope "are you sure? I can hear your uncertainty- you know you don't belong there but you want to go there anyway?"

Harry leaned in closer- was she really considering to come to Gryffindor? This sorting reminded Harry of his own, the hat had told him he would do well in Slytherin but he had been adamant about Gryffindor and so was chosen as such- was Hope wanting to join them in Gryffindor despite being a Malfoy?

Harry's ears were straining as he eagerly anticipated the conclusion of the lengthy sorting. Finally, the hat nodded on top of Hope's dark head of hair "very well…SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin? Hope was a Slytherin? Had he misunderstood? The hat had said that Hope had known she didn't belong- but wanted it anyway. Harry had been so sure she was talking about Gryffindor!

Her face was cheerful as she seated herself next to Malfoy- she wanted to be a Slytherin! Harry's eyes fixed onto Dumbledore blankly as he rose from his seat and announced that everyone could eat.

He didn't care…why _should _he? Ginny was right- it was for the best!

Hope sat shakily next to Draco. She didn't like the sorting Hat announcing to everyone her reservations about joining Slytherin. She had always been so sure which house she would want to join- until she had met the other Slytherins.

It was easy to tell they offered Draco no love or loyalty and just like the rest of the world- they only wanted to see what they could gain from him.

It was for that reason she felt as though she didn't belong. She felt out of place with the Slytherins, they all looked down on her- but despite this she would remain by Draco's side. That had been the condition she had been allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Harry had suggested she could join Gryffindor, but that was never going to happen. Sure Harry had been kind to her- but the Gryffindor's would never accept her either! Her uncertainty had come when she wondered for a moment if she should simply belong to a different house altogether- away from Slytherin and Gryffindor and the needless rivalry between them!

"You had me worried for a moment there Hope…I almost considered that Potter had convinced you that it would be better in Gryffindor!" Hope laughed quietly before shaking her head "of course not! You were right- they aren't as perfect as they are made out to be!"

Draco scoffed in amusement as he began pilling food onto his plate. The girl who was sat opposite narrowed her eyes at Hope with a sneer "can't believe you made it - I thought you would most certainly be a Hufflepuff!"

Draco's hand paused in mid air before he lowered his fork and looked at her casually "lay off Pansy" seemingly outraged that Draco was defending Hope; she slammed her drink down "Draco! Are you really going to stick up for _a maid?!" _

Hope recognised the coldness in Draco's eyes; it was the same expression he wore when he was distancing himself from others- it was his lie.

"Yes she is a maid- my maid. Do you think we would hire anyone who would be low enough to be sorted as one of the school rejects! You're not insulting Hope- you're insulting me! Might I also add that despite her role as a maid she is also a Malfoy?"

Pansy lowered her head but Hope knew that was not the end of it. Pansy clearly had feelings for Draco and saw her as a threat. This was not of interest though; Hope was not about to compete with her for Draco's affections- Hope did not desire them.

"Harry, you know you haven't taken your eyes of Hope? Is everything ok?" Hermione had pulled him away from the others as they left the hall. This was one thing he hated about her- nothing Harry ever did could get past her!

"Yeah...it's not that I you know- fancy her or anything!"

She laughed gently "I never said that you fancy her…I can just tell that your worried about her. She has managed up until now hasn't she? Besides, from what she says Malfoy is rather kind to her"

Hermione wasn't stupid. Harry knew she would have pieced it all together already; she would already know the similarities that Harry had drawn between them and why he would sympathise with her.

Noting the small smirk on Hermione's face as she handed him a letter, he briefly wondered what she found so amusing "it's from Dumbledore- he wishes to speak to you later…I guess you and Ginny will need to rearrange"

Automatically, Harry's eyes darted to Ron who was talking with Neville and Dean but Hermione quickly continued "its ok-I haven't told Ron! Ginny only told me because she knew I would disapprove of the both of you sneaking out together- she wanted to make sure if I caught you both I wouldn't blab to Ron or scold you!"

It was with Gratitude that Harry returned her smile, but in truth it was hard not to worry "why don't you both tell him you're dating? I'm sure he would understand" he folded the paper up and turned away "thank you Hermione- for the letter. I will see you later".

There was no way he was ready to talk about it- not tonight. Quietly, he slipped away to Ginny's side, tapping her shoulder discreetly "sorry…got to rearrange; Dumbledore wants to see me!"

Harry knew that Ginny wasn't the kind to let it get to her, she simply nodded with a smile "don't worry- we can do it another night!"


	7. Chapter 7

Harry knocked quietly on Dumbledore's door and waited for a response. As always, Dumbledore was sat at his desk- looking as though he had the world resting on his shoulders "ah, good evening Harry- I trust you had a pleasant holiday?"

Harry smiled awkwardly; Dumbledore surely knew that it was never 'pleasant' at the Dursely's "as expected really- you?" Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes seemed to twinkle as Harry seated himself "oh you know… I was here and there- it was rather educational"

A strange pause followed; Dumbledore was humming quietly with his chin resting in his hands. Harry looked around the office and smiled fondly at Fawkes before returning his attention to Dumbledore "erm…Professor? Did you need me for something?"

Dumbledore sighed quietly "forgive me Harry…I seem to have been stalling, you see what I have to tell you isn't something that is easy!"

A shadow had settled into the pit of Harry's stomach "what is it sir?"

Dumbledore rose from his feet and bridged the distance between them "I see that you have a new classmate this year- Hope Malfoy?"

Was he stalling again? What did Hope have to do with anything? "I barely know her sir, but she seems nice" Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I would expect so…Harry, I ask that you listen to what I have to tell you. If- after that, you wish to enact any wrath on me at all I will not stop you! I will completely understand if you become angry with me"

Whisperings of Dumbledore's madness had always angered Harry- sure he was a bit eccentric, but Harry had no doubt- he was anything but Mad. Still, in this moment Harry began to wonder.

"Sir, I could never..._'enact any wrath' _on you!" With a slight chuckle, Dumbledore returned to his seat and sat back looking weary "as always you are too kind Harry, but I wonder if you will feel the same shortly"

Wondering just what Dumbledore had done to cause such guilt to shadow his face as such, made Harry nervous. What he was going to hear from Dumbledore was nothing good!

"Have you ever heard of Intersolecular twins Harry? I would be surprised if you have…it is an extremely rare phenomenon. A single child is born but months or even years after their birth they 'develop' an identical Twin- not only splitting their being in two but also their souls"

Harry sensed where this was heading and the shadow in his stomach darkened "Sir…are you trying to tell me Hope is my _twin?" _

He couldn't understand why Dumbledore looked so grave- Harry was ecstatic! He had a sister!

"Not quite Harry…the term 'Twin' is only a name for it. There is no doubt you are a single child. Again I can only offer you my guess work- you see Hope is you. She is a part of you that has been given a physical form and as long as she believes she is real she will remain so"

Harry felt as though someone had dropped a hammer on his head…Hope was him? His head lowered as he fought the dizziness that had overcome him "I don't understand Professor- you're trying to tell me that if she ever knew she would disappear?"

Dumbledore nodded "Her soul would recognise you as its true owner and would seek to return. Nothing is known about why this happens- the only other known incident happened over 300 years ago but the twin only existed for 2 hours- upon learning of their true nature they combined once again"

Dumbledore sighed deeply and continued "The problem we now face Harry, is that I cannot fathom the complications that will arise from Hope's existence- you see, Hope was already with you when I sent Hagrid to retrieve you…"

A frown appeared on Harry's face- did Hagrid know? He shook away this unwelcome thought and returned his attention to Dumbledore "I did not know who- or what she was. I had simply believed she was an Innocent bystander- whose parents must have perished at the hands of Voldemort moments before his endeavour to claim your life"

Harry nodded in understanding "you sent her to an orphanage where the Malfoys eventually adopted her?"

Dumbledore's face was etched in guilt again "the orphanage notified me that she had been adopted out of courtesy- I visited the Malfoy Manor a few years ago and then I saw her striking resemblance. I finally understood what had happened"

It was the first time Harry had ever seen Dumbledore hold his head in his hands! "Hope has remained apart from you for too long Harry, should she return to you I believe that her consciousness would be so strong it would not combine with you- it would rival you!"

So Dumbledore was telling him that Hope had indeed become a person in her own right- if she were to merge with Harry their bodies would combine but their consciousness' would remain apart.

"I am sorry Harry, perhaps it would be more adequate to call her your twin- considering she has been alive long enough to make an impression upon this earth as an individual. I should have guessed what she was immediately and returned her to you"

Harry shook his head "No professor! I am glad things worked out this way- whether she was born from my magic and soul or not. Hope is Hope- I am glad to have met her. Whether she knows or not- she is my sister!"

Dumbledore shook his head, his words remained gentle but his voice had become firm "I fully understand why you would feel that way Harry but while half of you is separate your strength is at half capacity, your life is at half capacity- and Hope is a direct link to you!"

Harry knew immediately what Dumbledore was getting at; were Voldemort to learn of her existence he would undoubtedly use her to get to Harry! The fact that his lifespan was cut in half did not bother him- he couldn't see Hope as him, he considered her a sister and he would gladly give up half of his life so she could live!

"Why is Hope female Sir? If she is a part of me- why is she not a guy?" Dumbledore's face became slightly more cheerful as he chuckled "it is your genes that make you male or female Harry- your soul doesn't have a gender. I have no answer why the part of your soul that has been detached developed a female form"

Harry had been there a while, he still had a hundred more questions but he sensed that he was overstaying his welcome- he had lessons in the morning and Dumbledore was a busy man "Harry, before you leave please let me finish with this; No one must know about her link to you; I'm sure you know why- we cant risk her fading until we know what will happen to you both. We also can't risk Voldemort learning of her existence"

Harry nodded as he headed for the door however it seemed Dumbledore had still not finished "And Harry? I would encourage you to keep your distance; both Hope and Voldemort have a direct channel into your mind if you don't control your thoughts either one of them could discover Hope's identity!"

This was news to Harry; he already knew about the connection with Voldemort- but Hope too? "Sir, wouldn't it have been easier to have not told me at all?"

Harry already knew the answer but naively hoped he was wrong!

"I have told you this now so that you have time to consider what may need to be done and to prepare for it. I know that to ask you to keep your distance from that of which you have always craved seems cruel! So, I stand by what I said; I will endure your fury Harry!"

Harry's hand was gripping the door handle tightly "I'm not mad Professor; I just want to know one thing- why did it have to be the Malfoys who adopted her?

Dumbledore's mouth curved into a slight smile "I can only say that it must be the workings of fate- it seems ironic that she must be kept hidden from Voldemort at all costs and yet by being adopted into the Malfoys- who are undoubtedly connected closely with Voldemort, she has been sat right under his nose this whole time"

Dumbledore's eyes were peering at Harry over his glasses as he rose once again from his seat "I know your real question is; why did I not take her away when I discovered her identity? The answer is what I just told you- she was hidden in plain sight. If I made any effort to remove her from the custody of the Malfoy family, I would have only drawn attention to her"

Harry went to open his mouth but fell quiet when Dumbledore raised his hand gently "Harry I am sure you have thousands of questions; I assure you I will answer them in time however it is now time for bed- pip pip!"

Harry had been about to request further occlumency lessons to help him retain the secret about Hope, However, remembering that it was Snape who would be teaching him- Harry decided against this. He just simply needed to keep away from Hope- how hard could that be?

"ok, good night Professor!"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry closed the door quietly behind him. It was late, he was tired but his mind was restless- Hope was him…Hope was his Intersolecular Twin. The hat had told Harry he would do well in Slytherin- Hope was in Slytherin. Somehow, Harry felt like the sorting hat had gotten the last laugh.

When Harry returned to the common room, he had intended to go straight to bed. He needed to forget- that way he would be able to keep his distance from Hope. However when he climbed through the portrait Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for him.

"Harry! We were worried- you have been gone quite some time" he nodded wearily at Hermione who had risen to her feet to greet him. They clearly were waiting to hear what Dumbledore had to say but Harry would not be able to tell them "sorry everyone. Thanks for waiting for me but I'm actually rather tired, I'm going to sleep now".

Ron went to follow but Ginny held out her arm and muttered "wait- let him be for a while" as he slumped back into the sofa he grumbled at her "why? I want to go to bed too!"

Hermione was still looking in the direction Harry had vanished with an absent smile "Ginny is right Ron. Something has happened- let him sleep for now. You have no tact and will only make things worse!"

Hope looked into the flames of the fire that was in front of the arm chair she was curled up in. Despite the sleepiness that was pulling on her eye lids she refused to go to bed just yet. The truth was; she was not afraid of the other girls- she was afraid of herself.

They didn't like her and she didn't care but she wouldn't be bullied. If Hope were to be in a situation where she had to defend herself she worried that her anger would get the better of her. Master Lucius had been kind to send her to Hogwarts she wouldn't repay him by getting into trouble.

For that reason, she would avoid the other girls and go to bed once they were all already asleep. She would not cause trouble for Draco anymore- she did not wish for him to have to keep sticking up for her.

Even from where she was sat, Hope could hear the girls from her dorm chatting. She knew she wouldn't ever belong with them- but could she ever belong at Hogwarts?

The dancing flames and soothing heat were entrancing, her four poster bed wasn't important…she could just sleep here…

"Hope? Hope, wake up!" opening her unwilling eyes, Hope looked up to see Draco bent over her "what's going on? Why haven't you gone to bed yet?"

He held out a hand to help her up "shall we go out for a while?" without waiting for an answer he took her hand and pulled her to follow him.

"I thought that we weren't supposed to be walking around the castle at night?" Draco snorted as they crept up the stairs leading from the dungeons to the main hall "like that matters? Besides, we're going to go somewhere we can't get caught"

He chuckled as the large oak door swung open "they seriously should lock up the place- I guess that brainless oaf is too lazy!"

Hope tittered at his harsh comment- Draco had spoken of the 'brainless oaf' before, but the way he had described him to Hope made her think he was some huge, incoherent and dishevelled man.

However Hope had caught a glimpse of him at the feast and he seemed kind and gentle- something told her he was simply misunderstood.

Draco pulled back a few loose branches of a nearby hedge to reveal a gap large enough to fit through and once Hope had climbed through it she stood and looked around in awe.

They were inside a courtyard of sorts. There was a large Greenhouse surrounded by overgrown plants, trees and bushes and all of it was closed of by the surrounding equally overgrown hedges.

Draco pointed at an archway with a tall wooden gate "that is locked and is the only official way in here. This is an unused greenhouse, Hogwarts is a huge place and there are many unused rooms and forgotten places- cool right?"

Hope's eyes lit up in excitement; Hogwarts really was full of magic and mystery! Draco replaced the branches and pulled Hope by her hand to the greenhouse. Even the doors to the Greenhouse were seemingly locked, but Draco clearly knew a way in as he rounded the corner and crouched down.

"Here, this glass panel is broken". The inside was run down and dirty with greenery that matched the exterior. In the middle of it all was a large unkempt tree; it had grown so large that it was protruding through the ceiling panels and into the sky above.

Draco began to climb and so Hope followed. Every few seconds, he would look down and pull her by the hand to ensure her safety- Hope wished that he would show this side of himself to the others! Would they all think differently of him?

They settled on one of the branches that overlooked the surrounding castle grounds, with legs swinging into the air below "Hope…do you want to tell me what's on your mind now?"

She stiffened as his arm reached around her causing him to sigh in dismay "you used to be so relaxed with me- what's changed?" Hope wasn't one to cry but somehow she felt emotionally drained. Despite her strength, she allowed a single tear to fall.

"You fell in love with me…that's what changed Draco. When we considered each other as siblings I could run into your arms freely and with ease" silence followed as he lowered his head onto hers "so you knew? I guess I haven't exactly tried to hide it".

Hope tried to shuffle away but Draco pulled her back "just stay with me like this. No one is watching or judging- it's just me and you. I think we both need to be honest about how we are feeling"

His hand touched hers gently but she moved it away whilst ignoring the guilt and pain that pulled at her stomach "Draco…your family have been kind to me. I respect them and I can't allow myself to bring shame to them by falling in love with you. I know my place- you are expected to marry a pureblood. I don't even know who my parents are…I am a maid!"

He grabbed her hand back impatiently "it doesn't matter! I don't care and nor should you! They are all going to die anyway!"

Hope blinked in confusion as Draco quickly dropped her hand and clenched his fists tightly "what…are you saying? Draco, please tell me what you mean!" It was alarming to hear him speak so coldly about his family- he had always been somewhat disgruntled with them but despite this had great respect for them, what had changed?

"Hope…I know you don't know but you need to! The Malfoy family are strong supporters of the dark lord. My Father is a death eater…soon he will expect me to be. It was a childish fantasy I once held; to be a death eater with my father- I thought it would be a smart laugh! I was wrong- there is nothing funny about it!"

Draco could feel Hope shrinking away from him, her face was blank but he could sense her despair "terrible things have happened at our Manor- it is only now I have seen these things that I have grown to realise just what it means to be a death eater. My father, mother, aunt…all of them have failed in the roles they have been given. They are disgraced and I fear that they will soon be killed"

His head turned towards Hope and with pleading eyes he pulled her closer to him "Before that happens I made up my mind that I would take you away from there before they make me join them- and before you are exposed to it all too! Please Hope…say something!"

Hope pulled her hand away from him and dropped from the tree silently "sorry Master Draco- I need some time alone"

Once again, Draco was forced to watch her flee from him. He had secretly hoped that she would never know, but he knew that the only way to keep them both safe was to run away and she needed to understand why.

It was for this reason he had requested that she join him at Hogwarts, Draco needed to leave the Malfoy family behind and once this year was finished he would not be returning to the manor- nor would Hope!

Harry Sat up abruptly, his finger ran down his tear stained cheek. Dumbledore was right- they really were connected. It was the first time he had watched Draco Malfoy show compassion and Harry understood that he had been watching through Hope's eyes.

Harry knew that his dream had been real; it was similar to when he was connected to Voldemort- except this time Hope's emotions were mixed strongly with his own. He could feel her shock, her pain – and her love! Malfoy loved Hope…Hope, despite trying to deny it to herself, loved Malfoy.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. Hope was alone and she was crying- the tear stains on his cheeks were proof of that.

Staying away from her would be easy…how hard could it be? He had asked himself this in Dumbledore's office- but apparently it was going to be more difficult than he had realised.

It was only after Harry swung his legs out of bed did he realise Ron had been watching him "Harry…are you ok?" Harry shook his head but forced a slight smile "sorry Ron, I want to tell you everything is ok- but I can't. What's worse is that I can't even tell you why everything isn't ok!"

Pulling himself up, Ron laid on his side to see Harry better "You don't have to tell me if you can't Harry, but you know if I can help- if any of us can, you only need to ask!"

Harry remembered the sickening look in Malfoys eyes as he gazed lovingly at Hope- as Harry watched through her eyes and felt her emotions. With an unpleasant grin he threw his head in his hands "ugh, I _really _wish I was better at Occlumency!"

A loud snore from Neville caused Ron to jump as he leant closer to Harry "you mean you were in _his _mind again! Was it…_bad?"_

Malfoy's loved up face made Harry's stomach twist unpleasantly; he nodded quickly in response to Ron's question "yes…it was the _worst!" _

Harry definitely couldn't consider Hope as a part of him now- he couldn't allow his thoughts to go anywhere that would suggest there was a part of him that was in love with Malfoy!

"Ron…I have a random question. What would you do if you thought your sister was in love with Malfoy- and if he was also in love with her?" Ron snorted loudly in disgust before laughing "I would definitely smack him one- why?!"

Crap! He shouldn't have mentioned Ginny! Harry had enough to deal with- without having to confess to Ron that it was in fact Harry, who his sister was dating behind his back!

"No reason! I just can't imagine him fancying anyone. Ron…I need you to do something for me! Like Now!"

Clearly Ron was dubious about what Harry was about to request of him as his eyes narrowed suspiciously "What is it?"

With held breath, Harry looked at him seriously "please go talk to Hope Malfoy for me!"


	9. Chapter 9

What- right now?! Are you _mental?! _She hates me! Not to mention it is like 3 in the morning! What am I going to do? Waltz into the bloody Dungeons and tell the portrait that I want to talk to the new girl who I practically chased away from our common room?! What is it I'm supposed to be talking about anyway?"

Harry had expected Ron's reaction but he didn't wish for Hope to be alone right now and he couldn't risk going to her- Ron could always use the excuse of feeling bad as a valid reason to approach her!

"I know it sounds crazy- but please trust me. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important! We can go under my cloak so no one sees us" despite his protests, Ron was already putting his slippers on "bloody hell …how do we always end up doing this kind of thing!"

A large grin surfaced on Harry's face in gratitude. Were their roles reversed, Harry would have been just as understandably sceptical. Just like Ron however, Harry was his faithful friend and would follow him to the centre of the earth and back it he needed him to!

"Thanks…I owe you!" he dragged the cloak out of his trunk and threw it over the both of them- taking amusement from the roll of eyes he had earnt "yeah, yeah!"

"Harry? Aren't the dungeons this way?" A head of bright red hair was momentarily visible before Ron scrambled quickly to get back under the cloak, after he and Harry had walked in different directions - they had both grown a considerable amount since their first year!

"We're not going to the Dungeons- just trust me!" When it became apparent that they were heading into the grounds, there was a groan of exasperation "haven't we had enough moonlit adventures over the years Harry? What if one of Aragog's bloody, giant, baby spiders comes out to get us?!"

Failing to supress his snigger as he recalled Ron's immense fear of spiders, he shook his head reassuringly "we aren't going into the forest- don't worry".

They turned off towards the steps and began descending the stairs to the boat house, however upon reaching the bottom instead of going in Harry peeked through a gap before stepping back "she's in there- you go in I will wait here!"

Stepping back with his arms folded angrily, Ron fiercely shook his head "I am _not _going in there! You _knew _she was there! That means you saw it through _you know who's _eyes!"

It was hard to not find his friend amusing sometimes especially now that he was digging his heels in whilst been nudged slightly as Harry grinned playfully "Mr Weasley…do you _honestly _think I would send you in there if I really believed Voldemort was in there? Would _I _have come here if he was….wait, don't answer that last part!"

Even Harry knew that trouble followed him closely- and that try as he might, he couldn't stay away from it! "Just trust me ok!"

Ignoring the guilt he felt from forcing his best friend into another annoying situation, Harry watched apprehensively while he waited for Ron's resistance to crumble- which didn't take long!

"Ugh…fine!" With red ears and a burning face, he stomped his foot in defeat.

Returning his eyes to the gap, Harry waited to observe the undoubtedly awkward exchange of words between them.

"Hope…ummm have you been _crying?" _ The tearful girl sniffed loudly before snapping in his direction "What do you think!"

Evidently, he hadn't expected the hostility as he quickly backed away with his hands held up in defence "Sorry! I…I hope it isn't because of what I said. I know I have no tact…"

It was surprising to see Ron trying to make peace, he always admitted wen he was in the wrong but it often took him a while to come round.

Hope however did not warm up despite his attempts "just leave me alone! I know you don't want to be involved with me and your sister certainly doesn't!" Sweat was starting to form in Harry's hands- things were not going to plan!

With Characteristically burning ears, he growled back "What about Ginny? What does my sister have to do with anything! Gah…serves me right for trying to check on you!" Turning away from him with her nose in the air she huffed in response "I never asked you to!"

Ron faced the gap and threw his arms in the air clearly now at a loss as to what he should do next "See Harry! This was a stupid idea after all!" Strangely enough all of the anger faded away from Hope's face as her head snapped back round "Harry? Harry is here?!"

A quiet groan slipped from his mouth- Ron was really slow sometimes! Unable to save the situation, Harry removed his cloak and approached them "I'm going back! You can talk to her!"

Passing his cloak to Ron he nodded with a weak smile. He could not be blamed - he had tried his best! "Here, you take this- at least you won't risk getting caught"

As the cloak dangled from his arms he considered that he might give peace one more try, and so he looked back at Hope a final time with a softer expression "I'm sorry again…I was out of order earlier- I shouldn't have said those things"

Silence remained as Ron walked away feeling that his efforts were still futile. Hope's expression however did not improve! How many more times would Harry have to see her looking so solemn?

"Want to talk about it?" Sat beside her once more as he had done at the Lake, he hoped he could offer her some comfort once again "about what?"

The words were muffled by her arm as her head sank into it, while her knees rose to her chin and smiling kindly; he nudged her with his shoulder. He hoped that the repeat of his playful gesture would win her over again- and not entice her hostility as Ron had done "about why you're sat in the boat house alone at…"

She watched from the corner of her eyes as he checked his watch and grinned at her "…precisely 3.34 in the morning?" Laughing a little in response, she raised her head slightly and turned it towards him "how come you always know where to find me Harry? When ever I am troubled you turn up like a little old fairy-godmother"

With a small chuckle he placed his arm around her gently- relieved that she was now calm "at least call me something a little less insulting!" He had expected her to try and retreat from his embrace as she did with Malfoy but instead she buried her head into him with new tears falling down.

"Draco used to hold me like this- like a sister. I wonder why I feel so at ease with you…he told me- he told me his family were death eaters. I didn't mean to be so rude to your friend…it simply occurred to me that he was most likely right- it very well could have been Master Lucius out there with the others who attacked the train…"

Hope's speech was becoming slurred and disconnected through her sleepiness. Harry watched her intently as her eyes drooped, stroking her head gently as he whispered "please don't call Lucius Malfoy master! Please don't call Draco or any of them Master! You're not their servant…"

His eyes closed against the tightening of his chest as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Knowing she had already fallen asleep, he exhaled silently before adding quietly "...you're my Twin".

His voice cracked as a lump formed in his throat; whether she knew it or not she was a part of him! He watched over her protectively as her chest fell and rose slowly as she slept soundly on his shoulder.

Having her nearby was like having a special kind of Patronus; one which protected Harry from the misery of the world- rather than the kiss of a Dementor. Dumbledore had told Harry to distance himself from her…_how hard could that be?_ He snorted at the thought- apparently it was going to be rather difficult!

Listening to her quiet breathing along with the gentle sloshing of the water against the boats, Harry could no longer fight his tiredness and so he too entered into a sound slumber- for the first time in a long while; Harry felt at peace.

"Harry! Harry, please wake up!" Pain seared his eyes as he opened them against the sun reflecting on the water. Hope was still in his arms despite having also stirred as Hermione bent over them snapping her fingers impatiently.

Stood in the entrance way was Ron- and Ginny! Quickly, Harry jumped to his feet with a racing heart- even he knew this did not look good "wait! Ginny- I…" Ginny had already darted off- with her confused brother in tow.

Hermione was still snapping her fingers impatiently as though oblivious to Harry's dilemma "honestly! First period is over! I don't know what you are both doing here but you need to hurry up and get dressed in time for transfiguration!"

Also scrambling to her feet in an unsteady fashion; Hope wiped her eyes and looked at Harry guiltily "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to make you late- I need to go but can we talk later?"

He could feel Hermione's angry glare burning a hole through his skin as he answered Hope "I'm not so sure that's…uh, ok meet me at the lake at lunch?"

Hope nodded and ran off whilst Harry turned to Hermione defensively- he needed to set them all straight! "Please don't look at me that way Hermione! I know how it looks but it's honestly not what you all think!"

She remained silent for a while as they walked back before turning towards Harry abruptly "Ron said you were crying last night in your sleep? He also said that when you woke up you had an intense desire to check on Hope but wanted Ron to do it for you? You also knew where she was at gone 3 in the morning and she was also crying?"

It still amazed him how she could talk that long without air! Though Harry believed that surely even Hermione can't have heard of Intersolecular Twins- there was no way even her overly impressive deductive skills could piece it all together!

Harry shrugged indifferently- what could he even possibly tell her? "What's your point?" Sighing slightly before shaking her head, she too walked away apparently sensing it was something she shouldn't try to delve into "nothing…just make sure you talk to Ginny okay? Hurry up and get changed- I will make an excuse for you to Professor McGonagall"

Harry watched her disappear around the corner feeling strangely relieved- had he escape one of Hermione's scolding's? This hugely surprised him- even he knew he had messed up!


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome back Mr Potter- I trust that you are feeling better now? Miss Granger tells me you have been un-well. Did you visit the hospital wing?" Harry shook his head and sat down sheepishly "I didn't think it was necessary to waste Madam Pomphrey's time- it turned out I ingested a puking pastille"

Thankfully they had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs- it would have looked suspicious if both Harry and Hope turned up late together! Professor McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly muttering something that sounded like "those two!"

"Are they serious?! First day back and we have _this _much homework already! What do they think we are- House elves?" This particular phrase earned Ron a dark look from Hermione as they made their way to the main hall for lunch.

"I will see you later ok?" Harry had thrown some of the drier food that was on option into a napkin- that he then tucked into his bag while Ron stared at him incredulously "where are you going then?!"

There was an awkward pause as Ginny approached the table, she smiled stiffly at Harry then sat down but Harry held out his hand to her- he could think of only one way to fix the situation "shall we have that picnic?"

Not caring that Ron had gone a strange colour as he watched them Harry walked away with Ginny's hand in his. Hermione muttered to him as they passed her "leave Ron to me ok?"

Ginny seemed a little happier but the feeling that she was still upset plagued Harry "I need to talk to you about Hope…" there was a slight twitch in her hand in response but she didn't let go so Harry continued- hoping that it was safe to do so.

"I am going to meet her now- she wishes to talk to me. Ginny…I don't fancy her. Last night I simply encouraged Ron to speak to her and make sure she was ok that's all!" It didn't help that he couldn't see her face! Did she believe him? Was she mad? Her lack of response was unnerving him!

"Things didn't go to plan- despite his best efforts Ron was only making things worse. He asked me to take over- she got upset and I consoled her- but it was late and we fell asleep!"

Finally she turned to face him with a grin "I'm not the jealous type you know? Truthfully, I knew nothing had happened; I trust you Harry!"

She picked at a loose thread on her sleeve uncomfortably "The real reason I ran off was because I was scared that it was really me who had upset her that much. When no one could find you Ron explained what had happened- that Hope had been crying and you stayed behind to help…I have been unkind to her Harry because she is a Malfoy; but I have been acting no better!"

This was what he loved about Ginny Weasley! She hadn't doubted Harry- as any other girl would have done! Though that didn't change the fact she had doubted herself.

Hope was stood beside the lake as promised, evidently she hadn't expected Harry to bring a guest along but she did not protest "sorry I hope you don't mind me bringing Ginny- we're going to eat together after this"

Before he could say anything else, Ginny stepped forward "it's ok Harry, you talk to her I will just see you later. I just want to say to Hope; I'm sorry for how I have acted- it was unfair for my brother and me to have been so unkind- simply because you are a Malfoy"

Acknowledging Ginny's apology with a nod, Hope offered her hand smiling kindly as she did so "thank you! I hope we can be friends" Ginny agreed with this, then she said her goodbyes and left.

Now that they were alone, Harry wondered what he should say. Thankfully Hope spoke first "thank you for last night Harry, I feel better today. I haven't seen Draco yet though- I will need to speak to him soon…"

Harry considered how best to phrase to her that they couldn't be friends- no matter what he did not wish to cause her anymore pain or sadness but nor did he want for her to come into any harm! He knew that Dumbledore was right- he needed to stay away from her.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this but…" he could not supress the annoyed growl that escaped him as they were once again interrupted "here you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Draco had appeared panting- Harry was surprised to see him alone- it was unusual for other Slytherins to not be accompanying him.

"What do you want _Potter?!" _Harry was in no mood for Draco Malfoy- he could not erase the image of his face as he gazed lovingly at Hope. Nor could he forgive him for the anguish he was causing in her.

"Funny…I don't recall you being such a cocky git when you were requesting me to help you!" Harry thought he would have to die before Draco Malfoy stopped sneering at him- so when his face lowered in guilt, Harry almost pinched himself to make sure he was awake!

"You are right…I hate to admit it but I owe you one!" The sorry look on his face was pissing Harry off- it seemed so wrong! It just told Harry just how much Malfoy actually cared for Hope. He turned away from them both as he was forced to confront reality.

Slowly he turned around with a grin as he recalled Ron's conversation and without any warning he drew his fist back and punched Draco so hard he fell to the floor!

Unable to shift his grin, Harry leant over him and offered a hand to help him up as he rubbed his face with a scowl "What was that for Potter!?"

Thoroughly enjoying himself Harry shrugged his shoulders laughing "nothing…just make sure you look after Hope okay?" His attention shifted to his other self who was clearly angry with him "what the hell! What is wrong with you?"

Looking into very familiar; albeit angry eyes- Harry smiled coolly at Hope "see you around _Malfoy!"_

This was for the best he thought, for a moment Draco almost seemed friendly towards Harry! Some people weren't meant to be friends he had told himself and he was right! Somehow the thought of a Hogwarts where Harry and Draco Malfoy were friends was just too bizarre- even to Harry's standards.

Draco turned towards Hope cheerfully as she rushed to him and checked his marked face "what have I told you before? Bloody lunatic isn't he!?"

She chuckled slightly before sitting down in the shade of the tree- it was time to confront him "I'm sorry I ran from you last night. You have always been able to talk to me about anything and yet when you tried to confide in me I panicked and ran away!"

Relieved that she was now willing to listen, he sat beside her however this time he maintained some distance "I should be sorry; I must have scared you. That wasn't my intention though; my intention is to dissolve your loyalty to my family! Hope I want to set you free before they get you caught up in it all!"

He shook his head slightly and looked at the floor disgruntled "you mustn't feel gratitude or loyalty or anything anymore! You already know how I feel about you- but so do my parents! The dark lord will learn of my love for you and will use it to make me join him. Whether you love me back or not is not important- we must escape"

Despite the control he had maintained, he finally gave in and grabbed her hand once more- holding it tightly so she could not flee again "you're no longer a maid- you're not a Malfoy! Be free and just be Hope! I will not manipulate you into loving me…"

She glanced at him curiously, feeling a fearful shadow cast over her body "What do you mean?" With no immediate answer he rose to his feet- refusing to meet her eyes "if you do not want me by your side I will understand- I did not tell you about the dark lord wishing me to join him as a tool to make you mine"

Hope did not need him to say anymore- if he didn't escape the manor he would have no choice but to join The Dark Lord- to defy _him _meant death. Draco didn't wish to say that if Hope didn't accept him he would have no where else to go- and if he tried to refuse to become a death eater he would die.

"Draco…regardless of how I feel for you, if you say that we need to escape together to stay safe I trust you! I don't have to love you to want to keep you alive. I refuse to let you join The Dark Lord either…if you say I am no longer a maid then that's fine. If you say I am no longer a Malfoy- I don't care. But never consider that I would escape alone and let you die!"

She fought the blush that was surfacing on her face as he tried to lower his lips on her. Why did it feel so wrong? She knew she loved him but strongly wanted to take his hand off her and break it!

Instead she pushed him back gently with a confused frown as his face was shadowed with disappointment "is it because of Potter? I heard that the reason you were late was because the two of you were asleep in the boat house"

_Why was she feeling giddy? Why was the tormented look on his face amusing her so much? _

"I can't deny that I fell asleep with Harry in the boat house; though it wasn't what it sounds like. I'm not in love with him- I have only known him for the shortest time and yet I feel as though he is someone dear to me. He has turned up when I have been feeling troubled and comforted me"

Draco's face told her he didn't believe her, how could she make him see that despite withdrawing earlier- it was in fact him she loved.

Ignoring the misplaced hostility in the back of her mind, she grabbed Draco and pressed her lips onto his…as soon as this happened; the dormant aggression faded.

Harry shot upright with a pale face, becoming aware that he had fallen asleep under the hot sun. It had been amusing at first; tuning into Hope accidentally so that she was vaguely aware of Harry's disgust and hostility-not knowing that it wasn't her own.

However, watching through her eyes as she kissed him was more than Harry could handle! "Harry? Are you ok?" slowly he shook his head and looked at Hermione, Ginny and Ron as they crowded around him on the grassy floor "NO! I _need _to learn Occlumency! Where is Professor Snape!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry? What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Harry had not spared a moment to find Professor Dumbledore- to request that he ask Snape to once again aid in his Occlumency lessons. The other's were left wide eyed and taken aback at Harry's sudden departure.

"Professor…do you think Professor Snape would be willing to help me with Occlumency again?" Dumbledore opened his office door wider to invite Harry in.

Having taken his seat, Dumbledore leant forward slightly and peered at Harry over his spectacles- stirring paranoia in Harry as the familiar feeling of invaded privacy set in.

With a slight chuckle he sat back and winked playfully "I see, yes Harry I think it would be for the best if you were to take up Occlumency once again- I shall ask Professor Snape"

With a sigh of relief Harry sank back into his chair before shooting upright "aww Crap! Er I mean _shoot! _I am late for my next lesson!" With a knowing nod, the headmaster rose to his feet and held out his arm "lead the way Harry, I shall escort you to charms- I have some business with Professor Flitwick anyway".

As close as Harry felt to Dumbledore, he was reminded in these moments of the distance that remained between them. He could hear him humming at ease whilst Harry wondered awkwardly whether he should say anything.

Suddenly Dumbledore looked down at Harry with a gentle smile.

"Intriguing young man, Draco Malfoy" What? Why was he bringing up Malfoy? Harry's face turned upwards with a frown "Sir?"

It was times like this that made everyone wonder about the headmaster's sanity. Harry however simply wondered; did Dumbledore know something.

"I daresay he is considered as something like a bully here, however I have seen a difference in him this year- wouldn't you agree?"

It was true. Harry most definitely considered him a bully, yet there was no denying that Draco Malfoy was noticeably different this year; starting with when he asked Harry for his help!

Despite offering no answer, Dumbledore seemingly knew Harry's response "I can understand why you would be averse to Hope being close to him- but I wonder if it is for the best. Even a child of luxury can face problems of their own".

They were close to the charms classroom now, Dumbledore stood still and faced Harry- now with an air of seriousness "you are exceedingly kind Harry, so I know that no matter who it is- they only need reach out to you and you will offer your aid"

This was one riddle Harry felt he could understand with a grave expression he faced his head master "Sir-do you think Draco Malfoy is in need of my aid? I doubt even if he was in need of it, that he would reach out to me"

Dumbledore smiled warmly with a glint in his eyes as he responded "hasn't he already reached out to you before? It certainly isn't out of the realms of possibility that he may need to do it again"

Having already opened the door to the classroom, Dumbledore's face told Harry that was the end of their discussion "I apologise Professor Flitwick- I had to borrow Harry for the start of your lesson, I shall return to my study now however I wonder if I might borrow you later?"

The next few weeks were dull. Snape had begrudgingly agreed to teach Harry Occlumency, and despite having yet another incentive to succeed- Harry was still not quite getting it.

"Once again Potter, I am reminded of your incompetence. I wonder how you ever made it past your first year!" It was infuriating! Watching Snape sneer down at him each time he failed was grinding down on Harry- how long before he snapped?

Wondering whether this really was a good idea, Harry rose to his feet yet again with a newfound fire in his belly- how much had Snape seen? Had Dumbledore told him about Hope?

Nevertheless, Harry was keeping his mind away from her- whether Snape was truly no longer a death eater or not had yet to be seen in Harry's eyes- he would not risk it!

"I am surprised that you would ask for me though Potter. Didn't you whine to Dumbledore that you wanted him to do it instead?" With shaking knees, Harry straightened up and raised his wand "Dumbledore told me you are the better option- I trust him"

Snape lowered his wand and shook his head in disbelief "even when you have so much incentive- you still lack the ability" Panic stabbed at Harry; lowering all of his defences! His head shot up as his heart beat peaked in response "What do you know?"

Snape sneered down at him yet again "it doesn't matter what _I _know, what's important is what the Dark Lord will know unless you manage to gain any competence!"

Losing all rational thought, Harry raised his wand and slowly walked towards Snape with a hiss "I said_ what do you know?!" _ What had he hoped to achieve? Threatening Snape when it was his help he needed was definitely not a good move!

"Know this _Potter_; I only know what you have allowed me to know. Your ineptitude has allowed me to see what you were so desperately trying to hide. Simply trying to not think about it isn't enough- you need to _close _your mind! Hiding your thoughts isn't enough- you need to _empty _them!"

He turned away from Harry with an insulting laugh "As if I would be intimidated by a mere boy like you! A word of advice Potter, if you want someone to help you- start by keeping your wand out of their face. We will continue tomorrow- _empty your mind before then!"_

Harry's frown deepened curiously "Sir, I didn't think we were due to meet until next week now" Snape's dark eyes narrowed in Harry's direction as the corner of his mouth curved "think yourself lucky Potter- not many student's would get away with just a detention for sticking their wand in my face. Seeing as you have earned yourself one you may as well practice"

With clenched hands Harry lowered his head- he hated to admit it but Snape was right! "I apologise Professor Snape. I appreciate your help- See you tomorrow!"

Severus Snape collapsed into a nearby chair. The things that he had seen and what he had learned; Draco was indeed going to need help! Why hadn't Dumbledore told him about the Hope girl earlier? The Malfoy's adopted maid was Potter's Intersolecular Twin?

He wholeheartedly understood why Potter would lose his temper- he already knew of his distrust in him. If the roles were reversed, he too would have panicked if his weakness had been divulged to someone he had no trust in!

A knock at the door awoke him from his thoughts, Albus walked in with a knowing smile. It always amazed Severus to see how he was always calm- despite the many issues his aged shoulders had to carry "good evening Severus, I take it things are going well?"

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and closed the door behind the headmaster "though his emotions are still getting the better of him he has improved! Potter is undoubtedly a gifted wizard, considering he is at half capacity"

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly "oh? Perhaps you could tell Harry as much- praise is always a better motivator I find"

Ignoring this comment, Severus placed a hand on his head with his lips pulled into a tight grimace "why didn't you tell me about the Intersolecular Twin?"

Albus Dumbledore's aged face grew weary and serious as he considered his answer "I believe the less people who know the better- this is the only time we have heard of them staying separated for so long. Until we know what lasting effects there will be we can not risk them joining"

He stared at Albus in disbelief "what- You didn't trust me? Draco could be in huge danger now! He is willing to risk it for Potter's other self- believing her to be a real girl!"

Dumbledore chuckled as he gratefully accepted a drink from Severus "you would not be able to break them up if you tried- you it saw through Harry's mind did you not? She is more than a part of Harry now- they are in love; Hope and Draco"

How was it all so simple to him? Whether she knew it or not- she would soon fade. Why should Draco need to risk his life for something that isn't real?!

"I know that look in your face Severus- perhaps now you understand why I did not tell you? I ask that you not interfere" his watery blue eyes observed Severus from over the top of his glasses.

Evidently, Dumbledore was trying to determine whether he meant to defy him-but Albus was the only person whom Severus would not close his mind off to.

"Severus, I will only say this; it is not simply whether Harry and Hope know. If others come to see Hope as a part of Harry rather than a being in her own right- that can also undo the magic that created her. Aside from your personal feelings for Draco; that is the reason I didn't tell you"

Severus closed his eyes against Dumbledore's will. He could not say that he agreed- but that didn't matter, he made a promise. Opening his eyes once again, Severus Snape sighed in defeat "very well. I shall not interfere!"

"Bloody hell mate- you look pale. Are you alright?" Harry had returned to the common room and slumped into his favourite arm chair- but annoyingly the others were all crowded around him- with concern etched into their faces.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks Ron. I should apologise though Ginny; I can't make it tomorrow- I have a detention" Ginny rolled her eyes with a wide grin as Ron and Hermione rose to their feet incredulously "what did you do this time?"

Hitting his own head in acknowledgment of his stupidity, Harry laughed weakly "I kinda lost it; I raised my wand at Snape's face!"

Ron's eyebrows were in danger of flying away from his face as they rose suddenly, whilst Ginny laughed in amusement.

Hermione however was less amused- her hands were on her hips disapprovingly; indicating the imminent lecture "What?! You raised your wand in Professor Snape's face- and you _weren't _expelled?! What is with you recently Harry? First you punched Malfoy and now _this?"_

Harry held his hands up in defence with a slight grin "Hey! You can't lecture me on hitting Malfoy- you did it first as I recall! Besides it's not as though I haven't turned my wand on Snape before- at least this time I _didn't_ use any spells!"

Ron sat up in his chair and pointed his finger at Hermione as he stuffed his mouth with treats "let's not forget who set fire to the bloke's cape in the first year!"

Trying to not grin at the pink tinge in Hermione's cheeks Ginny mercifully diverted the attention away from her "what _did _happen with Malfoy Harry? You never told us why you punched him in the first place- we just saw Hope nursing his nose on the way to the hospital wing"

Trying to fight against the smirk that was surfacing, Harry shrugged his shoulders "nothing really- just felt like it, he's a cocky git isn't he?"

With a nod Ron stood up and stretched loudly after wiping the crumbs away from his lap "yup- that would do it! Right I'm off to bed- you better come too Harry before you punch or threaten anyone else- you blooming menace!"

Laughing as Ron climbed the stairs, Harry approached Ginny guiltily "I'm really sorry, no matter how many times I promise you a date- I mess things up!"

Ginny shook her head as she took a step closer "it's ok- I'm keeping a tally so you can pay up later" she winked at Harry playfully as he laughed quietly. Holding her breath she smiled a little shyly "there is one way you can pay up now though"

She stepped even closer and wrapped her arm around Harry's neck gently. Standing on her tip toes she reached up and kissed him. As they broke apart he grinned "am I forgiven now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny turned away to hide her triumphant smile as she retorted "not quite- I may need a few more tomorrow- good night Harry!"


End file.
